Whatever Happens
by Katoni
Summary: Terra makes a promise to Aqua he can't keep, and his dark secrets put her life in danger.  Slightly OOC.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello this is my first story on here EVER! I don't know if anyone will like it or not but I'd really like honest feedback please!

I've been stalking fan fiction for a while now but I've decided I want to post. Sooo I'm going to post something short and sweet.

*I do not own Kingdom Hearts*

"Hey guys," Aqua called to the two boys sitting on a ledge watching the stars that looked so close, but so very far.

Their heads snapped around to the direction Aqua's voice came from.

"Hey Aqua what took you so long?" Ventus shouted back, voice filled with impatience.

Aqua smiled. She loved Ven like a younger brother. He could always make her laugh.

She held up three star charms that glinted when they moved.

Ventus now very interested, got up to see what Aqua held.

He gazed at the charms with his mouth wide open.

"What are they?" Ven asked as he reached for one.

"Uh-uh," she mouthed, pulling the charms away, "We have to wait for a certain Terra to come over here first."

Aqua and Ven looked over to where Terra was still looking at the stars.

Aqua raised her voice, "We need to wait for Terra to come over here first."

With that Terra turned his head over to Aqua and Ven.

"Oh sorry I was deep in thought," He said when he reached where Ven and Aqua were standing.

Aqua smiled and handed the charms to her two best friends.

"They're shaped after a fruit said to connect peoples lives," She stated proudly, "You're supposed to make them out of seashells, but I used what I had."

Ventus and Terra looked over the charms as best they could in the dim light, turning and looking at them from different angles.

"Thanks Aqua!" Ventus said sweetly holding his arms out for a hug.

"Sure thing Ven," Aqua smiled accepting his hug.

"Well it's getting late so I'm going to head back. Good luck with the Mark of Mastery tomorrow." He called as he ran off.

"Hey Terra what were you thinking so hard about? Sorry if I'm prying, I'm just wondering," Aqua asked.

"Uh well..." Terra mumbled.

"What is it Terra? You can tell me."

"I don't really know how to say it.."

Terra gently grabbed Aqua's cheeks before placing a kiss on her lips.

"Terra.. what are you doing?"

"Whatever happens tomorrow I just wanted to let you know that you mean a lot to me and I never want anything to happen to you," Terra whispered into Aqua's ear.

"Terra," Aqua whispered, gently holding him in her arms, "You mean more to me than you'll ever know."

Terra pulled Aqua back to look at her shining eyes in the starlight. He placed another kiss on her lips before taking her hand in his.

"We have a big day tomorrow. We should get going," Terra said.

"Right," Aqua whispered.

Terra turned to the path leading to their home, Aqua following close behind him, hands enter twined.

I hope that was good... :/ Feedback? Please? I'm not sure if anyone likes this or not but I tried...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the second chapter in my story I hope this will be better and longer than my first chapter. We'll see I guess. *I don't own Kingdom Hearts*

Light streamed through the window of Aqua's window. She blinked sleepily in the light. She hadn't got much sleep over the events that occurred last night. She was in shock, but she knew she had to get up. Today was the Mark of Mastery exam, the same exam she had been training for all her life. She never complained though because she had Ventus and Terra- and once more she was brought back to the subject of Terra. This had to stop.

She got up slowly to get dressed, shuffled to her dresser and pulled out her outfit that she loved. A tight black shirt showing just a tiny bit of her lower belly. Tight black shorts that showed a little upper thigh then the rest of her legs covered in tights. She slipped on the rest of her accessory's before looking at her self in the mirror. Her face was paler then normal and the area under her eyes were darker. She was beating herself up over this Terra thing. She had only gotten 4 hours of sleep and spent the other 5 hours thinking about Terra's soft, warm- there she went again. She needed to think less of Terra's lips and focus more on the exam that was about to take place.

Taking a deep breath she made her way down to the large room where she would face Te-.. 'him' in a duel to see who shall be the next key blade master. Ventus was telling her how calm and prepared her thought she was just a few weeks ago, when in all reality her body was too tired to shake. Her breathing sped up as she once again tried to wrap her head around what she was going to do. She began choking on the air she was breathing. Gripping the railing on the stairs going down to the room for the exam, she tried to steady herself. Her head was pounding and she could feel every heart beat as they sped up. She breathed as deeply as she could and as normally she could to try and help herself regain composure. She lifted her head up from the rail and sighed, continuing down the steps. If she had a freakout like that during the exam she would never be a master, and that make her freakout even more.

Her heeled shoes gave a load echoing click as they reached the floor of the room. Ventus and Terra were leaning against the far wall, Terra looked annoyed and Ventus looked so happy just talking his ear off. Aqua took a deep breath before making her way to where thy were standing. "Aqua!" Ventus shouted a little too load in Aqua's ear as he hugged her.

"Are you ready Aqua? Master Eraqus said he had to get some...one... Aqua are you okay?"

Aqua looked at him for a while before she realized she had stopped breathing. She took a quick breath before shrugging off Ventus. Aqua realized she had snuck a glance into Terra's eyes. She had no idea why she was thinking about him differently. He was certainly not looking at her any different. In fact, he hardly ever looked at her. He was normally solitary but thought of Ventus as a little brother and tried to keep him safe. He talked to Aqua A LOT less then he did with Ventus. But under all that they were the best of friends.

"Terra, Aqua, are you both ready? We will be starting shortly. You all know Master Xehanort, he will be watching as the exam goes on," Master Eraqus sat down waiting for Xehanort to take his seat next to him.

Aqua saw the old man with his hunched back make his way to the chair next to Eraqus. She saw the old man's eyes fall on Terra and an evil grin spread on his face. She dared glance at Terra and saw no emotion in his eyes as he looked at Xehanort. She breathed a sigh of relief, she didn't know why that made her happy but it did. Terra was now beside Aqua facing the Master's waiting for instructions.

This was it. Master Eraqus gave a nod and Terra and Aqua turned to face each other, space between them key blades at the ready. Aqua looked in Terra's eye and saw none of the softness that they held last night. She shook that thought out of her head, it was fighting time not boy time. She took a breath and lunged.

It was like any other time they had spared. No one really had the advantages and when one gained dominance it never lasted but a moment. There was only one thing that caught Aqua's eye was the smoke that came from Terra's arm for a second. She wrote that off as magic. They turned to face the masters awaiting an answer.

"I'm sorry but only Aqua has shown the Mark of Mastery."

A/N: Yay new chapter. I still am having writers block but I think this went better.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey people who even bother to read this! Hello, yes you, hi. Okay now onto the story.

*I don't own Kingdom Hearts*

"What!" Aqua heard Terra cry out. "How can you not think I'm ready? I'm just as good as 'her'"

"'Her'? You can't even use my name? Why are you being like this Terra?" She shouted back, eyes brimming with tears.

What was with him? He kisses her and turns sour? Most men brag on and on about it. But Terra wasn't like men, he couldn't deal with his problems as easily as most people. He turned to anger when it became too much for him. He bottled it up and took it out on Ven and Aqua. He was being especially bad today. But Aqua just thought it was the fact he wasn't to be made a master today.

"Silence. I'm sorry Terra but you failed to keep the darkness in check. Dismissed. Aqua please see me later." Eraqus announced as he got up and walked out of sight around a corner.

Xehnort looked like he had a hard time getting out of the chair but managed after a few grunts. He hunched his back like any other time he walked, with his hands behind his back. He shuffled over to Terra. "Maybe next time," his gravely voice made Aqua shiver, it sounded so evil. Xehnort shuffled his way out of the room and Ventus rushed over to cheer Terra up. Terra looked at him once and headed to his room.

Darkness, that's what Aqua saw. She suddenly felt bad for not know that, and she called herself his friend. Wait, were they more than friends? No, that's silly, just an act of passion brought on by something big, the exam. She didn't want to think about what happened but her mind continued to playback the scene. He was very out of character when he did that and it really made Aqua wonder what was going on in Terra's head. Why had the darkness showed itself while he was fighting Aqua? Why now? Terra's two best, and only friends didn't even know and the master did. What was he hiding.

Ventus looked at her from where he was standing, tears also in his eyes. His gaze met Aqua's and he quickly looked down, wiped them off his cheeks with his hands. He blindly ran off to his room as well. She was left in the big room all by herself, the light that came in through the giant windows, has long clouded over. The clouds wept with Ventus, a light rain falling once every while. If Aqua thought she was feeling bad before, she was feeling it now more than ever. She figured she would go to her room too. She didn't feel like crying in front of Master Eraqus. She made her way up the stairs and looked back. The room looked so dead. Clouds now fighting, thundering at each other, hissing with lightning.

The hallway with the their rooms looked so sinister. Crying coming from Ventus's room. Shattering glass from Terra's room. They all had problems they needed to work out. Aqua for once didn't want to help her friends. She felt tired and not at all happy about becoming a master. Her door slammed harder than it was meant to. She slid down the door, she pulled her knees up to her chest. She thought hard. Why had Ventus been crying? Did Terra day anything to him? Terra wanted to be master so bad he had almost started another fight with Aqua. She thought he had forgot about the kiss. She was probably right.

She looked around her room, she needed something to get her mind off this whole situation. She got up to look at herself in the mirror again. Still pale, dark circles,with new red eyes.

She thought about sleeping, she didn't want to but sleep came to her against her wishes. She lay uncovered on her bed cheeks still red from crying herself to sleep. She didn't want to cry over what Terra had said and done, but the tears still fell, reminding her that she still had feelings t word him.

_You see? She doesn't care, she'll let you go without anything to say, no objections, no begging, nothing. She shouldn't be on your mind. Leave and don't tell her where you're going. __**She will care! I will make her!**__ Just leave._

"Don't leave me!" Aqua shouted jolted awake.

"Who's leaving Aqua?" Terra's soothing voice cut through the air like a raiser. He was sitting on the edge of her bed. She was covered with her blankets.

"I just- bad dream," Aqua forced a laugh out.

"Forgive me for earlier, I was stupid, I won't let it happen again. Master Aqua."

He reached down to cup her head pulling her up slightly using his other hand to support her back. His lips pressed against hers gently, allowing her to pull back if she was still mad, but she had no protests. Instead she reached up to take his face in her hands. She pulled him in for a deeper kiss. He pulled back slowly, his eyes locked on her.

"I will never leave you," Terra whispered, leaning down for another kiss.

A/N: I have made up my mind. I'm going on with the story because of the reviews I got shortly after posting the story. You guys are awesome!

(Terra ForceXIII and littlemissmusicdummy Thank you :D)


	4. Chapter 4

Blinking against the harsh light from the morning sun Aqua rolled over to bury her head in her pillow. She was cold and uncovered, goosebumps starting to rise on her arms and legs. She was very certain her lips were blue. Her head hurt and her left arm was asleep. She could easily tell she had nightmares last night. She thought about what had happened last night but drew a blank. Whatever she had done last night, it was rough.

Aqua was teetering on the verge of sleep again, the littlest of sounds seemed like they were happening in her very room. The birds in the distance sounded like they were perched on her back chirping. Maybe it was her headache that made her think everything was so loud. Just another sickness she could add to her list. What did she do last night? She still couldn't remember anything.

She open her eyes into her pillow to see only darkness. Darkness. Terra. His name rang out in her head, sending her blood boiling. Terra, the one who made Ventus cry. Ventus, the person who was as close to Aqua as a brother. She wanted to never forgive Terra, but didn't know how. She never liked to hold grudges, even if Terra had made Ventus cry, even if Terra got angry at her, she'd forgive him. It's been like that since they were kids, or at least as long as Aqua could remember. Terra always made up with her somehow. He and Aqua fought a lot as kids. Terra had called her some pretty mean things and Aqua started to cry and ran off. That night Terra showed up in her room with flowers he had picked on his way home. She instantly forgave him, she'd always forgive him.

Aqua yawned and sat up as fast as her aches could let her. She rubbed her eyes before slowly standing up. Blood rushed out of her head, blinding her and sending her head pounding even faster. She yelped out in pain as she fell to the floor, her shaking legs under her. She rubbed them soothingly, trying to coax them to let her stand up. When they finally let her stand up twenty minutes had passed. Something was really wrong with her right now. She knew she was sick, but with what? Looking into the mirror, it was painful to see her like this. Skin white and red in patches. The dark circles under her eyes looked like bruises. She tried to cover her face in makeup to make her look normal, but there's only so much makeup can do.

She felt like crying. The pain barely let her lift her feet an inch off the ground to make her way to the bathroom door. The small wooden Cabinet looked like a golden box of relief. She took two pills with some water to soothe her pain. Shifting awkwardly she made it to her bedroom door, opening it slowly to see if the hallway was clear. She quietly knocked on Ven's door. She hadn't talked with him since he started crying and she hadn't tried to help him.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Terra's door open and Terra step out. He gave her a slight nod and smile before walking past her down the hall. She wasn't going to let him know she was mad. She was never mad, or so they thought. How could he even look at her and SMILE at her after what he had done. Had he lost it? Could he honestly think there were no hard feelings? She shook her thoughts out of her head, she needed to see if Ventus was okay.

She knocked again worriedly. "Ventus? You in here?" Aqua cracked the door open slightly to find he wasn't in. Aqua groaned as she began her trek down the mountain of stairs. It sounded like a good idea to visit the master.

She knocked slowly on his office door. "It's open," called a gruff voice. Aqua let herself in and stood of Master Eraqus.

"I'm sorry for not seeing you sooner, I just..-"

"Please do not worry about it much. I did say 'later' and it is later. Please sit down Master Aqua," Master Eraqus sounded tired. Aqua didn't much like having the title 'Master'. Sure it was nice, but she was still just Aqua. She slowly sat down but winced when she made contact with the chair.

"Are you all right Master Aqua?" Eraqus's voice was thick with concern.

"Yeah, I think I slept wrong," Aqua didn't want to get into what she didn't know.

"As a Master you are entitled to certain knowledge. There have been reports of unversed in other worlds. I'm asking you to investigate were they are coming from."

"Other worlds?" Aqua echoed.

"Yes other worlds. I have unlocked the pathway to those other worlds. Please do what you can Aqua."

Aqua stood up to bow to the master before turning to leave. She stepped out the door and closed it gently. She felt like going back to sleep and leaving tomorrow. She couldn't do much in her current state anyways.

She heard him before she saw him. Ventus sprinted across the room to the doors to the outside. He looked upset again, tears down his cheeks, eyes filled with anger and hurt. "Ven!" She shouted. He didn't even glance in Aqua's direction as she called to him. He took longer strides than he normally did, as if he was in a hurry.

Aqua ran after him, wincing as the shock waves from her shoes traveled through her legs. She had to suck it up though, whatever was happening to Ventus, it felt important to Aqua. "Ventus, please!" Her foot hit the ground of the tiled courtyard, the light was too intense. Her instinct forced her to squeeze her eyes shut tight. She heard Ventus call to Terra. She forced her eyes open to see Terra disappear into a portal. She felt his gaze burn into her eyes before he left. Ventus soon disappeared behind him. Aqua stood all alone in the courtyard.

_No protests see? __**But I thought I had convinced her how much she meant to me. **__She doesn't care for you. Get farther away from her and you'll feel better._

"I will never leave you."

He lied.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hey you guuuuuys. :P Sorry I haven't posted in a week but school keeps me pretty busy. I'm trying to make things a little clearer. So know you will know what all this over here effects this stuff riiiight here. So here you go good people.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>How could she have forgotten what I had done for her? Did you do this? <strong>__I had nothing to do with it. It's your fault you didn't get to her in time. No matter, it is in the past now._

Aqua you have to wake up. Please snap out of it. Aqua shot up in her bed gasping for breath. Her heart was pounding fast in her chest. Sticky tear covered cheeks greeted her this morning. She had had a nightmare. Terra had left her standing outside of where they lived, his eyes soft and red as he walked through a portal. Ventus passed right by her screaming for Terra not to leave. Her body suddenly crashed to the ground and then she woke up in her bed. Terra's eyes were fixed in her mind. Just thinking of Terra's sad eyes made her sad. She didn't want to think about it anymore. All her happy fun times with Terra and Ven were now clouded in a dark smog. Every time she tried to blow it away it surrounded her again, 2x thicker.

She glanced around her room slowly making sure it wouldn't get swallowed by the smog like all other things. She inhaled a deep breath and held it. She waited and waited but the smog never showed itself. Air rushed out of her mouth in a loud gust of breath. She slowly got and noticed she was still in the clothes she had warn yesterday. Weird, she had never done that before. "My mind is playing tricks on me," she reassured herself.

The mirror showed her beautiful tanned skin was back to normal, no longer did she look sick. The bags under her eyes had shrunk and lightened in color. She looked and felt like she might have gotten some decent sleep for once this week. She smiled a smile of relief before glancing at her clock and heading out of the door.

10:51 A.M.

Her stomach rumbled when she headed down the hall to the kitchen. She couldn't wait to see Ven and Terra and eat with them and get things back to normal again. Her stomach didn't want to think of Terra or Ven and quickly took the spotlight again as it rumbled louder. "Shhh I'll get you something," she giggled and set her hand on her belly. The kitchen lights started to light up the hallway slowly but surely. She practically ran into the kitchen counter trying to get there, she felt so happy.

"Ven! Terra... I..." she rambled on to nothing. The kitchen was empty.

The bright white counters and appliances reminded her of when they were little and innocent. She smiled at the place where she and Terra sat to eat dinner one night.

_"Hey Aqua?" Terra squeaked._

_"Yeah Terra?" Aqua answered back._

_"One day you and I will be key blade masters!"_

_Aqua pondered this for a moment. "I guess so."_

_"Aren't you happy about this? C'mon it's a big deal!"_

_"I know it is for you but.. I-"_

_"But what Aqua!" Terra cut her off impatiently._

_"Would you let me finish? I don't know if I want to be treated differently."_

_"Oh. I see. Don't worry about it Aqua. Once your a key blade master everyone will respect you and you can go to other worlds and it'll be like a movie! Ooh you know that one movie about that one guy..." Terra rambled on and on._

_Aqua knew he meant to cheer her up, but she was only more worried. She didn't want to be so highly respected or feared into respect. When, and if, she became a key blade master, would she really be Aqua anymore?_

Aqua thought about that day and felt so silly. She was still Aqua Ventus and Terra didn't treat her differently and they most definitely didn't fear her. Life was good. But where was Terra and Ventus?

_"They're gone princess," _Called a deep voice.

Aqua's blood ran cold as she saw a masked man lean nonchalantly against the door frame.

"Who are you?" She tried not to let her voice shake but she was finding that she couldn't do that. It was like she had no control over her body.

_"Who I am is not important. What is important however is who you are. Do you even know?"_

"I'm Aqua! I have and always will be!" Aqua felt a surge of anger run rampant through her body causing her to yell.

"_Aww I can see it right now, in your memory's. You don't remember."_

He was looking through her memory's? She felt a gnawing at her head, like someone had slipped a worm in her brain. "Remember what? Don't change the subject, who are you?"

_"I'll tell Terra what I found out and also that you said hi." _In a puff of smoke he was gone.

Aqua hit the floor. Her head felt back to normal. Her good mood was shattered.

_"Oh and princess. That was no dream. Terra and Ventus really did leave you, and after what Terra promised you, you don't remember him saying it. Comical." _The deep voice seemed to echo through the kitchen.

"What are you talking about!" Aqua screamed. she was very confused. What didn't she remember? When did this blank spot in her memory take place. She screamed up at the ceiling. Aqua went to tears. Her dream wasn't a dream. They really were gone and she had fainted shortly after. They had probably gotten very far since they time she was out.

"Terra, Ven, I'm coming to get you," Aqua charged out of the kitchen in a flurry of anger. The mirror on the wall hung near the door, but she didn't need a mirror to tell her that her face was again a sickly pale.

_**Well? **__She doesn't remember what you did for her. I searched her memory's. She remembers falling asleep after she had gained her title as master. Oh, but I told her I'd say 'hi' for her. So 'hi'. __**She really doesn't remember? **__There was no trace of you in her memory that night. __**Aqua.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So if you can't tell already the bold italics is Terra and normal italics are that one boy. You know that ONE boy. I'll try and post some more tomorrow as I have nothing to do on the weekends and homework is pretty low on Fridays. Ooh and guess what? Tomorrow is Friday Friday gotta get down on Fridays! Everybody looking forward to the weekend. XD Ugh I don't like the song, why bring it up you ask? Because I'm weird like that.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Am I just an awful person or what? Yeah I like to disappear for months and then show up right in front of you. :) Well actually I didn't really disappear, a lot of things kept me from updating. First my computer crashed, but for some reason my stories were still on my computer :/. Creepy. Also I've been busy with school and such. It's been getting really hard since we got in the normal flow of things. Well anyway I'd like to apologize for being a terrible author/publisher and I'll try not to let it happen again. Oh and also I got open office so my spelling errors will be few to none. :D

I've been thinking of an idea for a while and I want your opinions. I was thinking of a pick your own adventure sort of thing. For major plot events I would right down three possible ways the story could go and post little hints to what may happen and you guys pick which one you want to happen. I would look at the idea I wrote down and write the chapter. So basically you the readers would have the whole future of Aqua, Terra, and Ventus resting on your votes. I don't know what do you guys think?

SWAN DIVE! Into the next chapter!

I do not own Kingdom Hearts! (Unfortunately!)

* * *

><p>First order of business,<p>

Get Ventus back to the castle.

Find Terra.

Interrogate Terra.

Aqua sighed at the note she hastily scribbled on to try to set her priorities. She desperately wanted to scrap it and follow her heart. Her heart told her to find Terra first, but her mind told her to find Ventus. She loved Terra and Ven but, which one did she love more? She didn't want to answer that question. She didn't even want to know. She loved Ventus like a little brother and always wanted to protect him from any danger. Now Terra made things very complicated all of a sudden. The sudden interest in her, the kissing, the day Terra tried to ignore her, the night he failed to ignore her, and the night she can no longer remember. He now had feelings for her that she could never see in him before. She could feel her new found feelings for him.

She slammed her fists on the table grabbing the piece of paper crumpling it up slightly as she rushed out of the castle in her confusion. She took deep breaths trying to calm her nerves. Without looking back she set off to the lanes between.

She decided to go to Radiant Gardens. She just had her gut feeling to go off of, and her gut told her she might find what she was looking for here. She just hoped that he hadn't left before she could get to him.

Her legs absorbed the impact of the slight fall. She gasped sharply as her hand hit the cement. Using her knee, she pushed herself right up with her arms. Her legs hurt but were movable. Her hands were scraped and bleeding in different areas. She didn't have much pain in her hands but she certainly wasn't going to be climbing much today. She pushed her thoughts to the back of her mind. She had more pressing matters at hand. Ugh she just couldn't forget about it. This was obviously a problem for her, she needed all her concentration on finding him.

"Sir, I'm terribly sorry for bothering you but could I ask for your help?" She kept her voice level as she approached a duck with a top hat.

"Well now lass it's not every day you find a person of your age with such nice manners. Of course I'll do everything within my power to help you. What could be your problem?" the duck smiled with a genuine smile that made Aqua smile in return.

"It's simple I promise, I just need to bandage my hands," She quickly flashed him her hands.

"No problem lass, just follow me."

They made their way to a small plaza where he quickly went into a house only to come out shorty after with bandages and gauze. He set the bandages on her wound very gently wrapping the gauze over top of it a little tighter. He finished with both hands and smiled up at her.

"Thank you very much Sir. How much do I owe you?" She started to take out her munny wallet.

"No no lass, no need to pay me. You are kind mannered and for that good things will happen to you. Now run along to doing what you were doing before you were injured."

"Thank you," She started to put her wallet away and walked back to the main square.

She looked back quickly before the duck was out of sight. He waved his goodbye to her and she mirrored his actions. She turned her head back around only to find it being smacked into a warm surface. She took a quick step back and her hands flew up to cup her nose. She winced slighted at the impact. Her eyes shifted up to meet his deep blue eyes.

"Aqua you shouldn't be here."

"Terra." She whispered.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry I'm making Terra so mood swingy but you'll find out what goes on later.<p>

So I'll need some feedback on the pick your own plot twist thingy soon because I might need to have that data here in the next few chapters. I know this chapter is really short, sorry! I'll try and update soon though!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay so I have another chapter I've been working on. It's a little short but I'm going to focus on fixing my spelling errors on my other chapters.

Psst, italics = thoughts. Just so you know.

Oh and hey I just realized that my characters are sort of out of character, and for that I apologize.

I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

><p>"Terra," Aqua gasped in disbelief.<p>

She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. He was warm as he always was. She shivered at his body heat. He awkwardly put his arms around her, accepting her hug.

"Terra, you just ran off... you didn't say anything... to m-Master," She blushed after she realized she was going to say, 'me'. "You could've gotten hurt and... Master would have let you go if you had just asked him if you could explore."

Terra started shoving her away from him, wincing as Aqua tried to cling to him. "You think I left to explore?" He felt so irritated at her, he didn't want to but she just didn't understand. If he wanted to protect her, he would try never to let her know, even if it meant his demise. "I uh, yeah, sorry I just wanted to see the sights. It's um, very beautiful here?" His voice broke at the end. _I don't want to lie to her, but it's for her own good._

Aqua put on her best fake smile, closed her eyes and beamed at him. _He's not telling me the truth. I need to get my answers. My duty is more important than my feelings. _Did she really just think that? Yes, she was a key blade master, she needed to fulfill her duties. _Of course I __**can**__ fulfill my duties and be with Terra at the same time. Yeah that'll work._

Aqua wiped her fake smile off her face when Terra shifted his eyes for a second. He was distracted by something farther away. She grabbed a handful of his hair and shirt before shifting onto her tiptoes to reach his lips. Terra's eye immediately snapped back to Aqua's. He stared into her eyes trying to convey the shock he was feeling at the moment. She tightened her grip on his hair and shirt, pulling him closer for a deeper kiss. Aqua winced as her fingernails dug into her bandaged hands, but never once did she break eye contact with his beautiful eyes.

Terra still in shock of Aqua's kiss, didn't respond at first. He looked into her eyes for at least eight seconds before he put his hands on his back and pulled her even closer to him. He closed his eyes and even further deepened the kiss.

Aqua pulled back after a while gasping for breath. She put her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat fast. She felt his hands gently smooth her hair down before he pushed her away gently.

Aqua's hand felt hot even after losing contact with his back. Taking a quick look at her hand she saw the blood. _It's not my blood. My hand wasn't bleeding very much, and even if it was bleeding more, the bandage wouldn't have been soaked in blood. Terra. What's going on?_

"Terra, are you alright? You're bleed-" Aqua broke off, she felt the ground shake beneath her.

"Yeah I know I'm bleeding, and you wouldn't want to see the thing that caused it," Terra was looking around hastily. "We have to go, now," He held out his hand for her to take. Aqua took a small step back.

"But what about-"

"Ventus isn't here. Now lets go, Aqua," His voice was becoming more desperate when he heard the low growl not too far from where they were.

"What is that thing Terra?"

"I told you, you don't want to know, now **please** I have to get you out of here," Terra took another step forward but she took another step back.

"If it's an unversed then it's my duty to-"

Terra quickly hit a pressure point in her neck and Aqua started to plummet to the ground. Terra quickly caught her bridal style.

"I'm sorry Aqua but we can't have you staying here anymore," Terra whispered to the now unconscious Aqua.

Terra took one last glance back before taking off, Aqua in his arms.

* * *

><p>Alright so I'm going to fix up my past spelling mistakes and try and write another chapter for you guys. If this chapter sucked it was because I typed it up in only twenty minutes. As always, thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing and all that smooth jazz. Yeah, cool like smoooth jazz.<p>

~Ashley


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so I'm hoping this chapter is a lot better and longer since I worked on it for a little bit at a time over a few days instead of forcing myself to write a chapter for an hour one day and post it. Ooh and I also have some of my favorite music playing in the background (very loudly). Remember I'm doing my best since this is my first fanfic and I'm still learning the ways of a good writer.**

***Flashback chapter (The really dark, what happened to Aqua that one night she can't remember and the root of all Terra's mood swings chapter).***

* * *

><p>"Terra do we have a deal?" Master Xehanort's gravely voice broke the silence.<p>

Xehanort had explained his plan but Terra didn't seem very interested. He gave a small hand signal to Vanitas who was standing a little ways behind Xehanort waiting for one of two things to happen. The signal to grab his hostage, which had just happened, or for Terra to try and attack Xehanort, which then he would step in and play his part as the muscle.

Vanitas's eyelids opened suddenly reveling his glowing yellow eyes that seemed to light up when he smirked at Terra. His eye's met with Terra's making him shiver. Vanitas took a step back to turn and carry out the plan-

"Where's he going? What's he doing?" Terra's panicked voice rung out through the clearing. He was scared of what he was doing, no good could come to one with such evil eyes.

Vanitas was amused he actually had said anything. He looked like a little kitten that had just flinched because it was scolded. Vanitas turned back around to stare at Terra with his golden eyes, trying to hold back the laughter that threatened to leave his mouth if he even parted it to take a small breath.

"Relax my boy. Our friend Vanitas is just checking the surroundings, making sure no one stumbles upon our conversation so we don't have to kill them." Xehanort lied smoothly. His words seemed to relax Terra, he still had the fear of the earlier conversation in his eyes but, it was a start. "Go on Vanitas I think Terra will be a lot more relaxed when you find out the area is_ safe._" He put stressed the word safe and Vanitas smiled, bowed, and left without another glance at Terra.

_I hope you're ready to side with us Terra_. Vanitas thought.

Terra was left with Xehanort in a forest quite a few miles away from the castle. At the end of the forest was a small half circle of a clearing overlooking the ocean. Jagged rocks greeted any who tried to jump off the cliff. The waves lapped up against the cliff making it one of the only noises around them. Crows that seemed to gather on the tree limbs behind Terra stared at him with their black beady eyes that reflected the full moon. They crowed at Terra, egging him on.

"So what do you say Terra? Wouldn't you just love to work with me? It'll be fun?" Xehanort tried to sugarcoat his words, hoping his offer would sound so much more appealing.

"Join you?" Terra's words came out in a gasp. "You want to create an unversed army, take the civilians from the other words hostage, and ultimately take over this planet? I-"

"Terra did I mention I could make you strong? Stronger than _her. _You lost to _her. She_ is the new key blade master. That title should have belonged to you. I can give you the power you want to defeat _her._ You-"

"SHUT UP!" Terra was enraged by his words, just as Xehanort had wanted. Terra didn't want to hear anymore of it. He was pretty pissed already that he had lost to Aqua, who was a girl. But under all the temporary anger he felt, there was more, he cared for her, a lot. He didn't want to be stronger than her, because she was happy, and she would never rub her new found title in his face. He was happy for her.

"I'm fine with the strength I have. I don't want your steroids." Terra stated frankly. He shivered against the nighttime wind. It was very dark and hard to make out Xehanort's twisted smile.

"Steroids?" Xehanort questioned innocently. "What a dirty drug! I would be very disappointed in you if you tried them. No, I would give you a body so strong and so natural that you'd be crowned king of my new world. What do you say?"

"How would that be possible? There is nothing that is that strong... nothing!" Terra was feeling his anger boil up inside of him. Why was this guy so cryptic? And wasn't he a key blade master? A good guy?

"An unversed would suit you Terra. I'd take a beastly unversed just right for you, gut it and put your organs right inside of the unversed right where its old ones used to be. There the new you!" Xehanort flashed his yellowed teeth.

Terra shivered at his plans. _He's definitely not one of the good guys. How could Master Eraqus have been fooled by his charade._

"But you could always refuse Terra. I would **_never_** force you to do something against your will. That just wouldn't be right now would it?" Xehanort started walking small circles around Terra. "But of course I would need a test subject for this transformation if you didn't want to partake. Know where I could happen to find one?" Xehanort stopped in front of Terra with a smile on his face. He sighed loudly when Terra looked at him with his defiant glare and continued to walk around him. "I'm pretty sure it's not a dangerous operation, we'll just need to keep your heart and brain from shutting down..." Xehanort rambled on but Terra wasn't listening to him anymore.

_Xehanort is crazy. I have to stop him. If this plan is put into action there's no telling what could happen to the worlds. Millions of lives would be lost and even more unversed would be created than there are people. He's a key blade master and I'm not. I can't stop him. And where's that one kid Vanitas? Shouldn't he be back right now? _Terra felt defeated, he couldn't beat him and he couldn't join him. What else could he do?

"...and I guess if I get bored I could just start turning people into unversed and start having gladiator type battles." Terra tuned back in to hear more of Xehanort's crazy rant.

That had been the last straw. Terra called forth his key blade and brought it in front of Xehanort's face.

"I think you shouldn't do that Terra. You don't want me to kill your little girlfriend do you?" Vanitas's voice stopped Terra from trying to do any harm to Xehanort.

Terra recalled his key blade. He saw Aqua's terrified face as Vanitas held a key blade to her face.

"Say hello to your boyfriend honey. Men don't like a completely silent woman, that's just creepy." Vanitas smiled as he took small steps forward, making sure Aqua wouldn't try to escape his grasp.

"Terra...! What-what's going on?" Aqua's voice trembled.

Xehanort walked over to stand in front of Vanitas, a smile plastered on his face.

"_I'd never do anything against your will."_ Xehanort's words echoed in Terra's head.

"Master Xehanort! Stop him! He has me hostage!" Aqua demanded.

Xehanort stood in front of Aqua and laughed manically. "Haven't you figured it out yet? I _**told**_him to take you hostage. You're here because of _**me.**_" Xehanort smiled for Aqua before turning back to Terra. "I now have what you want, the girl. If you want her to live you'll join me."

"Terra don't do it! What ever it is don't-" Aqua gasped as Vanitas pressed his key blade to Aqua's throat, crushing her wind pipes, forcing her to cut her sentence short.

"Shut up. Didn't your mother ever tell you it's impolite to interrupt when people are talking?" Vanitas talked to Aqua as if he was talking to a child, a sweet voice and a big smile on his face.

Terra hesitated, Aqua would kill him if he said yes but she would be killed if he said no.

"No." Terra's voice rung out through the clearing. The crows went silent.

"That your final answer?" Vanitas's voice was suddenly behind Terra. Terra turned slowly and as calm as he could before freaking out when he saw Vanitas levitate off the edge of the cliff holding Aqua above the rocks below. He no longer had his key blade held to Aqua's throat he just had his arms wrapped around Aqua's waist. "That look on your face tells me yes." Vanitas placed a gentle kiss on Aqua's head before letting her plummet to the rocks below.

"NOOOOOOO" Terra charged off the edge of the cliff recklessly. Vanitas's golden eyes met Terra's for a split second before he was far below him, his arms wrapped around Aqua.

Not even Terra's attempt could save her. A certain point in her neck smacked against the jagged rocks leaving her unconscious. _I'll have to remember that for later. _Terra felt the water encasing him in coldness. He fought to bring Aqua and himself above the water. The tide kept trying to push him down and into the rocks. He fought the tides and broke the surface of the water. _Geez Aqua your heavy!_ Terra swam as best he could to a nearby beach and set Aqua down. She was breathing, but still unconscious.

He carried her back through the forest, checking her multiple times for breathing along the way. She was soaking wet and shivering. Terra was going to have to change her clothes for her when they got back. At that thought Terra's face got hot. He tried to shake off his thoughts, this was a matter of life and death.

"You see what we can do know can't you?" Vanitas appeared next to Terra. He was staring at Aqua with a foreign gentleness in his eyes. Terra's back stiffened, he didn't like the look he was giving Aqua.

"You can throw a person off a cliff, big deal," Terra tried not to sound weak. He couldn't look like he couldn't protect Aqua. And most all girls loved the tough guy, right?

"Well... I can do that again and make sure she doesn't wake up. I could take her from you this very second and have her be the first of Xehanort's unversed creation, you could be the first to fight her!" Vanitas's smile was now focused at Terra.

Terra let out a sigh of defeat. His back relaxed. This day couldn't be dull could it? "Alright," He said barely above a whisper.

"Good. We'll be leaving tomorrow, expect us." Vanitas kissed Aqua's head gently before disappearing before Terra's eyes.

Terra shivered, he and Aqua were still wet and freezing, but the castles warm lights were seen beyond the trees. Terra yawned, he wanted this day to be over already. He just wanted to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Don't leave me!" Aqua shouted jolted awake.<p>

"Who's leaving you Aqua?" Terra's soothing voice cut through the air like a razor. He was sitting on the edge of her bed. She was covered with her blankets.

"I just- bad dream," Aqua forced herself to laugh.

"Forgive me for earlier, I was stupid, I won't let it happen again. Master Aqua."

He reached down to cup her head pulling her up slightly using his other hand to support her back. His lips pressed against hers gently, allowing her to pull back if she was still mad, but she had no protests. Instead she reached up to take his face in her hands. She pulled him in for a deeper kiss. He pulled back slowly, his eyes locked on her.

"I will never leave you," Terra whispered, leaning down for another kiss. He smiled at Aqua warmly before leaving.

Aqua's head hurt really bad as if she was hit by a train. Her throat felt like it had been cleaned out with steel wool. Was she wearing something different than what she went to sleep with? Huh. She shook those thoughts out of her mind and tried to get some sleep. _I must be imagining it._

* * *

><p><strong>Yay longer chapter! :D Well I hope that clears up most questions you have about what's going on, and I hope this was 10x better than all of my other chapters combined! I'm super happy about how this chapter came out if you still can't tell. Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)<strong>

**~Ashley.**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey there. How's it going? Going okay? Okay. (:

I'm soooo sorry about not posting. My computer crashed and I didnt' feel like updating afterwards ):

But I hope this chapter can make up for my absence.

* * *

><p>Terra saw how peaceful Aqua looked lying in her bed. It made his heart tear in two when he thought of the plans Xehanort had for him and how strongly Aqua would disapprove. He kneeled at her bedside taking in her beauty and thinking of all the fun times they had as children with not a care in the world.<p>

"_See that star Terra?" Aqua calmly said as she lay down in the grass on the ridge._

"_It's so bright Aqua," Terra replied, laying next to her._

"_I know! That's why I love it so much!" The blue headed girl squealed in delight. "I want to name it something really special, something with a lot of meaning. I want it to be our star, a star we can look at when we feel sad or when we think there's no more hope left."_

"_I don't know any names special enough for it. Sorry Aqua," Terra sighed._

"_Don't be sorry Terra!" she said as she sat up. "I know we can think of something!... Just not today." Aqua laughed and Terra joined in._

_He looked up at her smiling face, illuminated by the moon and stars. He couldn't help but to smile too._

'I haven't heard Aqua laugh in so long' Terra frowned and let a tear roll down his cheek.

He kissed her forehead gently and whispered quietly into her ear.

"Name the star, 'Friendship'," Terra kissed her forehead once more and fought the urge to break down and cry. He just wanted to hold her in his arms and together they could do anything, even take down Xehanort.

Terra quietly walked out of their home and out into the courtyard.

"How touching," Venitus chuckled.

Terra turned to see him casually leaning against a fence.

"I saw and _heard_ everything. From the thoughts I was hearing you _**love**_ her. Then there's Aqua, who is just a blank mind now. Great job knocking her out by the way, she was trying to get you to tell her what was happening by using your feelings against you," Venitus circled slowly around Terra, enraging him with every word, all according to plan. "She didn't even suspect a thing. I guess she trusted you to keep her safe. She is so stupid, it's a good thing she's hot," The evil boy walked closer to Terra. "Hey and when you're gone I'll keep her safe, I'll protect her, she can rest in my arms knowing she's with someone strong, someone-"

"ENOUGH," Terra shouted and hurled his keyblade in Venitus's direction in anger.

Venitus caught it in one hand casually. "Careful with this," He said tossing at Terra's feet. "While it can protect you, it can, and has, hurt your friends. That includes me, you could have caused serious damage if I wasn't paying attention," Venitus's words were filled with a mocking hatred.

"You need to get back to Xehanort and carry out your side of our bargain." Vanitus said with a hint of bordom.

Terra remembered the deal they made the night Vanitus captured, and almost killed Aqua. He remembered the monster that made him bleed and have to knock Aqua out. He thought of what he was to do once he got back to Xehanort.

"_I'd never do anything against your will," _Xehanort's words rang clear in his head.

"On second thought, why don't you tell Xehanort to bite me," Terra spat and turned to leave.

In a split second Venitus was in front of him with a small remote in his hand.

"Remember when I held sweet little Aqua in my arms above the jagged rocks?" He smiled wickedly at Terra's horror-struck face. "You _**will **_hold up your end of the deal now that we have insurance. One little press of a button and our girlfriend will die a slow death by electric shocks."

Terra spat at the boys' feet before walking into the portal he summoned.

When Terra and the portal had vanished, Venitus dipped his finger into the spit and took the form of Terra. He turned to head into the castle.

"I have to hold up my promise too. She'll be safe with me." Venitus smiled mischievously .

* * *

><p>AN: I'm nearing the end of our little story. Maybe 5ish more chapters to go? We'll see. :3

~Ashley


End file.
